


Anytime

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun needs a cigarette. Junsu needs to suck on something else. AU!highschool fic
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

The high-pitched squeal of the warning bell echoed through the school grounds. It was loud enough to permeate the music playing through Yoochun’s earbuds, but not loud enough to make him care. He sauntered in the opposite direction of the school building, across the parking lot full of expensive cars. He swirled around the fence that marked the athletic field and trudged up the small hill Halfway up, he lit a cigarette and puffed out blobs of smoke to the heavy turn in his ear. He stopped at the top of the hill and overlooked the school track. His eyes were drawn to the lone finger running around it, and he tilted his head in confusion. Who the hell ... ? He couldn’t tell who it was from up there, so he went about halfway down the otherside of the hill and watched.

In only a few seconds when the runner’s speed and the curvature of the track brought him closer, Yoochun choked on his cigarette.

What the fuck was Kim Junsu doing out here? And why wasn’t he in class?

The same questions could have been asked of Yoochun, but Yoochun was not the perfect student. Yoochun was not the soccer star. Yoochun was not the religious and studious and pompous one.

It was expected of Yoochun to be out here.

Junsu was wearing his school uniform, running in shoes that probably hurt his feet. But he didn’t slow down. It was the first time Yoochun had seen Junsu’s uniform rumpled. Most days, Yoochun was lucky if he remembered to bring his tie and his friend Jaejoong kept an extra one in his locker just in case. Junsu’s uniform was always perfect, just like the rest of him. His jacket was tailored, and he wore the not-required-but-strongly-suggested navy and white argyle vest underneath it. Yoochun wasn’t the only one that blatantly stared at Junsu’s ass in his insanely well-fitted black slacks, but he was the only male that did it.

Yet another major difference between the two of them. Junsu was straight.

When he came around again, his head lifted and then jerked to the side when he saw Yoochun. His eyes widened. Yoochun saluted him with his cigarette and then lay back on the grass and did what he came out here to do in the first place: Nothing.

The music continued to thud through his ears.

Yoochun lost track of time.

The cigarette was yanked from his mouth, and Yoochun sat up, pulling out his earbuds, ready for a fight, before coming face-to-face with Kim Junsu. His normally-well-styled hair was plastered to his head and face with sweat, and the jacket and the vest of his uniform had been discarded further down the hill. The tie still hung loosely around his neck and his white shirt was soaked through with sweat and clinging to his muscles.

Yoochun smirked. “Hey.”

“The ash was about to fall onto your face. Though, that might have been an improvement.”

“Funny,” Yoochun said and glowered when Junsu tossed the cigarette away. He wiped his hand on his pants in disgust.

Junsu sat next to him, far enough away that Yoochun wasn’t sure if it was an offer to talk or just a chance for Junsu to rest. He stared out over the track, wincing against the bright light. Yoochun used the silence to stare, just because he could. Junsu was attractive, maybe not as attractive as his twin brother who was a few centimeters taller and broader in the shoulders and neck, but he was still cute. Junsu played soccer, Junho played baseball, so both brothers had been training different muscles. Yoochun had to say that he liked Junsu’s lithe, slimmer, compact body more than his brother’s beefy one. And even sitting like this, Yoochun could the round curve of his ass.

And Junsu had a very nice, strong profile, and beautiful eyes and an adorable smile (not that it was ever directed at Yoochun). And to Yoochun’s surprise, there was more than one hole in Junsu’s ear.

“You have your ears pierced?” Yoochun said.

Junsu looked at him for a moment and then nodded. “Not allowed at school though.”

Yoochun had never seen Junsu outside of school. Except for the occasional soccer game that Yoochun grew bored enough to go to and a party here and there. They didn’t run in the same circles.

“Have a good run?”

Junsu shrugged. “Sure. Have a good cigarette?”

“Not my favorite thing to suck on, but it satisfied its particular need.”

Junsu snorted. “Pervert.”

“You picked up on the innuendo, so you’re a pervert too.”

“It was obvious.”

“No, obvious, would have been saying, ‘It wasn’t your dick, but hey, still necessary’.”

Junsu drew his knees up, dug his elbows into them and rubbed his eyes with his palms. A guttural whimper vibrated from his throat and then he flung himself to his back, knees still bent, one arm covering his face. The other arm was stretched to his side, almost touching Yoochun’s side. His white shirt rode up his stomach, not that Yoochun really needed the extra details of his amazing abs because the shirt had been tight and wet, but he wouldn’t complain.

“You seem tense? Want a cigarette?”

Junsu snorted. “Fuck you.”

“Such language, Choir Boy.”

This time, Junsu sighed. “I really, really don’t want to talk to you right now.”

“You’re the one that sat down by me.”

“Not because I felt like talking.” With another sigh, Junsu slid his hand down his chest. His hips rose, drawing Yoochun’s attention to his crotch. With a small moan, Junsu rubbed himself through his pants.

Yoochun licked his lips and held his breath.

Junsu’s hips rolled with his hand. He ground his feet in the ground, back bowing off the grass. His other hand ran up and down his chest, undoing random buttons on his shirt and tugging on the tie. His eyes opened, his head turned and he met Yoochun’s gaze.

Yoochun didn’t trust his voice, but he licked his lips again. His mouth was suddenly very dry.

Whimpering, Junsu tugged at the button of his slacks. The zipper practically ripped open and Junsu shoved his pants and boxers down his thighs.

Yoochun made a noise of disbelief.

“Suck ... on me.”

It took two tries for Yoochun to find his voice, and it came out deep and rough. “No way.” He cleared his throat when Junsu pouted up at him. “You’ve been running for an hour. I ain’t sucking on sweaty smelling dick.”

Junsu snorted and with the agility that Yoochun had seen on the soccer field, he rolled to his hands and knees. He shimmied his pants past his knees and with a feral look at Yoochun, he crawled over to him, cock bobbing with each movement. His tongue darted out of his mouth and wet his lips, and then his teeth pulled at that lower lip, his eyelids lowered.

Yoochun thought that almost coming from a look had always been an expression.

Junsu put his hand on Yoochun’s hip and leaned close, almost too close, their lips barely brushing. “Let me suck on your cock, Yoochun.”

Yoochun swallowed, put his hands behind him and leaned away.

“Please,” Junsu said, leaning closer. “I want a mouthful of your come and I want it now.”

Still stunned, Yoochun gestured at his lap, where his erection was more than obvious. “I’m not built any differently than you are. You know where it is.”

Junsu smiled and shuffled back. Yoochun spread his legs and moaned at the intent look on Junsu’s face. He made quick work of Yoochun’s button and zipper. He roughly yanked Yoochun’s erection from his boxers. He stroked it, fingers tightening on the down stroke. Yoochun’s head fell back with a moan.

He had a moment to worry about getting caught and then didn’t care. Everyone in school knew he was gay. He had nothing to lose. Unlike Junsu. But Yoochun wanted Junsu to suck his dick way more than he worried about the perfect pretty boy’s reputation.

Not wanting to miss anything, Yoochun forced his eyes half open.

Junsu continued to stroke him, squeezing the head hard enough to pull a ragged moan from Yoochun’s throat.

“Oh fuck, come on, Junsu. Put it in your mouth.”

Junsu nodded. And Yoochun wondered if he was nervous. Maybe he’d never done this before.

And then Junsu swallowed him. Just opened his mouth, moved his hand and took Yoochun down to the hilt.

“Oh god,” Yoochun moaned, head falling back again.

Junsu dragged his lips back up the shaft. Two fingers curled around the base and he shoved his tongue into the slip of Yoochun’s cock before sucking on the tender head. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head again, mouth stopping because his hand was in the way. The muscles in his mouth and throat pulsed around Yoochun and he let himself fall to the ground. One hand fell to Junsu’s hair and tangled in the sweaty mess.

“Fuck,” Yoochun muttered over and over. “This is not the first time you’ve done this.”

Junsu pulled his mouth away, dragged his tongue down the side, and with lips against the ridge said, “Yeah it is. First time for your cock anyway.”

“Fuck!”

Junsu lifted his gaze enough to smirk at Yoochun and then went back to work. Yoochun watched him, when his eyes weren’t closed in bliss, watched his lips spread to take him, cheeks sunken, hand and face wet with spit. Where the hell had Kim Junsu learned to suck cock?

Junsu was too good, pulling Yoochun to his release quickly and efficiently. Yoochun had a sudden thought of being teased so thoroughly by that mouth, teased for long enough that he’d beg Junsu to make him come. He yanked on Junsu’s hair in warning, but Junsu didn’t stop; he wanted a mouthful of come.

Coming in Junsu’s moth.

Yoochun was about to come down Kim Junsu’s throat.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck yeah.” His cock pulsed and Junsu had to have felt it, because he sped up. He moved his hand away, bobbed his head up and down, taking Yoochun as deep as he could. His throat constricted around Yoochun a few times, tightening and releasing.

Yoochun’s orgasm coiled in his stomach, flared along his skin and exploded out of his cock. With little control, Yoochun pulled Junsu’s hair and bit down on his own hand. He curled in on himself, shoulders lifting off the ground, and he shuddered through pulse after pulse of his release.

Junsu gagged just once and then swallowed everything. He relaxed his mouth, but did not stop his movements.

Yoochun shuddered through the aftershocks, eyes shut and his fingers still in Junsu’s hair. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to relax, or let Junsu keep playing and give him another one.

Suddenly, his cock was released and Junsu jerked himself to the side, still on his knees. One hand kept him propped up, but the other was under him, stroking himself off. He was at enough of an angel that Yoochun could see, even though most details were still shadowed. He reached for Junsu’s hair again, and Junsu keened, arching into the small tugs. His head dropped to the ground, his hips jerked and his cry was muffled by his arm. He shuddered through his release, and then the taut muscles relaxed as one and Yoochun quickly put a hand on his hip to steady him.

Junsu’s back heaved with deep breaths. He pushed himself up, kneeling on his feet. His hand still encircled his cock and he squeezed. A dollop of come pearled at the tip before joining the rest on his hand.

“Thanks,” Junsu said. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked off the come.

Yoochun bit his lip against a moan.

“I needed that.”

“Anytime, man.”

Junsu laughed and then fell to his back, head resting on Yoochun’s thigh. Yoochun wondered if he wanted an explanation and then decided he didn’t really care. Junsu was in the closet still. He’d spent a lot of time there himself.

Yoochun pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He lay back on the grass and blew the smoke into the air. His other hand found its favorite place in Junsu’s hair.

“Ugh, those things stink,” Junsu said and sat up.

Yoochun didn’t relinquish his grip, and Junsu’s annoyed face morphed into pleasure with a moan.

Yoochun laughed, Junsu stuck out his tongue and Yoochun let him go.

“I need a fucking shower,” Junsu said.

Another screech from the bell tore through the air.

“And I need to go to class.”

“Looking like that?” Yoochun teased and tugged on his rumpled shirt.

“I have a spare uniform in my gym locker.”

“Of course you do.”

Junsu looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes.

Yoochun smiled and blew a cloud of smoke into the air.

Junsu stood up and bent over to pull his clothes back on, and Yoochun licked his lips at the view. It was just as delicious naked as it was clothed.

“Are you going to let me fuck you,” Yoochun asked, “or are you a blow jobs only kind of guy?”

Junsu shrugged and walked down the hill to retrieve his jacket and vest. “Are you going to let me fuck you, or are you just a ‘I only top’ kind of guy?”

Yoochun thought about that as he took one last drag off his cigarette. He tossed it to the grass. “I guess it’s your decision then.”

“What’s my decision?”

Yoochun smirked and leaned back on one hand. He slowly stroked his cock with the other. “You’re the one that’s all determined to go to class.”

“Fuck your ass or go to class?” Junsu said.

Yoochun nodded.

“Tempting. You’ll have to wait.”

“Fuck, Junsu, why?”

Junsu walked back up the hill, and dropped into Yoochun’s lap. HIs fingers twisted in Yoochun’s hair, tilting his head to the side and then his tongue was in Yoochun’s mouth. Yoochun moaned and gripped Junsu’s hips. He ground his erection up just as Junsu ground his ass down. Their kiss bordered on violent and Yoochun tried to taste the last hints of come from his mouth.

“I can’t miss any more classes today, or even this week.”

“Come to my house. We’ll make up some stupid excuse about you tutoring me or something.”

Junsu snorted. “No thanks. I don’t need my reputation sullied by spending time with you.”

“Bitch.”

“Truth.”

Yoochun shoved him off and said, “Go to class, Choir Boy.”

Junsu opened his mouth with a loud protest, and Yoochun’s phone rang with Jaejoong’s ring tone. Thank the gods for a soul mate who had an inherent knowledge of when he needed saving. He didn’t look at Junsu again but answered the phone. He leaned back on the grass and tucked himself back into his pants. He heard Junsu walk away, but didn’t watch him, despite the good view.

“Chunnie, you okay?”

Yoochun took a deep breath. “Yep. Wanna ditch the rest of the day?”

“Where are you?”

“Track.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

\---

Yoochun cursed himself as he meandered across school grounds to the track. He’d spent the last three fucking days, pining over Junsu and his perfect mouth. Three days. It was a fucking blowjob, he kept telling himself. That was it. A blowjob. He’d been so irritable that he’d even snapped at Jaejoong!

He came over the top of the hill and stopped in absolute shock.

Down just far enough to be out of site as someone walked up the hill was Junsu, laying on a blanket. Completely fucking naked.

“What the hell?” Yoochun demanded, even though his dick was already hard as a rock.

Junsu tilted his head back and smiled. He tossed something at Yoochun, and Yoochun barely snapped himself out of his trance to catch it.

A bottle of lube.

“Come and fuck me.”

“What about you fucking me?”

“We can do that during second period.”

“And third period?” Yoochun ask, voice lowering. He dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over Junsu.

“I’ll need a shower,” he whispered and lifted his head. Lips brushing, he added, “And you can help me since you’re going to fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to move.”

Yoochun moaned and crashed their lips together. Sounded like a much better use of his morning than Math, English and Chemistry.


End file.
